Traditional parking systems use vehicle detection sensors which are normally deployed in large numbers and positioned in areas within parking lots with difficult access, which makes it generally cumbersome to timely detect energy consumption of sensors and change the sensor batteries during use. As these parking sensors communicate with remote parking monitoring systems using long range signals, the power consumption level of these sensors is normally high which affects substantially their batteries life time.
Some traditional systems limited the communication of these devices to short range communication such that the communication with the remote parking monitoring systems is conducted by routing a signal through a series of adjacent parking devices using the individual parking devices as routers. This way of routing the signal is cumbersome and results in using additional electronic components which add in to the power consumption.